


Walk Through the Garden

by KainichivonDiamond



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainichivonDiamond/pseuds/KainichivonDiamond
Summary: She's in the garden, tending to a particularly stubborn patch of felandaris that refuses to properly take root, when she senses him. It’s like a chill that settles deep within her, in the core that she draws her magic from. If it had been unpleasant before, now it is just her own way of knowing he’s there. She counts slowly in her head as she pats the dirt over the roots of the blighted plant. She gets to sixty before a small thread of her patience for him tugs at her mind. "You know how I feel about hovering, Cole." She turns her head, tone meant to be reprimanding but her smile ruins it at the sight of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble based on a commission I bought http://scottysloth.tumblr.com/post/154385586483/commission-for-kainichivondiamond-the-cutest

She's in the garden, tending to a particularly stubborn patch of felandaris that refuses to properly take root, when she senses him. It’s like a chill that settles deep within her, in the core that she draws her magic from. If it had been unpleasant before, now it is just her own way of knowing he’s there. She counts slowly in her head as she pats the dirt over the roots of the blighted plant. She gets to sixty before a small thread of her patience for him tugs at her mind. "You know how I feel about hovering, Cole." She turns her head, tone meant to be reprimanding but her smile ruins it at the sight of him.

He looks even paler, out in the sun, though his face is mostly hidden in the shadow of his hat. He's fidgeting, as usual, tugging at his gloves. It's nice to see him somewhere other than the top of the tavern or hiding away in some shadow. "Hot, moist, dying." He mutters before moving to couch next to her. She scoots a bit, shifting on her knees. "It's too warm for it here. It doesn't like it."

She nearly laughs. Oh. Of course. He can feel the plants. "Is that so?" she considers what he said, considers the frozen dirt they had to uproot the plant from. Gently she digs her fingers into the dirt until she feels the roots against the pads of her fingers. Then it's a simple method of letting her magic cool and seep into the dirt. Once it's done she's a little winded but the soft smile on Cole's face tells her it worked. "You know, we're going to use this plant in potions."

"Sera wants to use it for her bees, but you'd rather use it for healing." He reaches over to touch the withered, dead looking plant himself. "I like your use better. The bees are so _angry_." The way he says it is like a child explaining that he doesn't like vegetables. She does laugh at that and fancies he beams a bit, though maybe he doesn't get the joke. Happy to make others happy.

She uses his shoulder to pull herself up and he lets her, hand moving to her elbow to steady her. When he stands she has to tip her head back just so to look him full in the face. Too many people in this damn castle are taller than her. Makes her fancy spending some time with Varric, if just for the ego boost.

"He's working on a new chapter of his book. Characters aren't cooperating, even though they live in his head." He answers her thoughts. She's chided him on that enough times to give up hope of him stopping. Can't really help it. Maybe he just has a hard time separating things.

She shrugs and goes about cleaning off her dirty palms against the thighs of her leggings. Snickers when she sees one of the more prudish Chantry sisters across the garden scoff at how undignified the gesture was. "So, Cole, was I being so terrible at gardening that the plant called you all the way here, or did you need something?" not that she minds his company, but Cole rarely seeks her out on his own. He tends to appear when she's feeling particularly dreadful about something that the others haven't managed to help her with, but right now she's in rather good spirits, all things considered. No nasty nobles to wrangle with and their next trek out of Skyhold is still a week out. Her clan has reported back safe and secure thanks to the efforts of her advisors, and she'd gotten a solid night alone with Bull without a single interruption last night.

Cole fidgets again, seems to be rolling words around in his mouth, tasting them before settling on what to say. She begins to walk around the garden, him instantly falling to her side. She's plucked a bright red flower from the ground and is eying a long piece of grass when he finally seems to find his words. "I...missed you."

There's the inclination to tease, to point out that they see each other nearly every day. That just yesterday she'd visited him in the tavern. But she doesn't, she simply plucks a few of those blades of grass and steers them towards a bush covered in yellow and orange blossoms while she waits for him to elaborate further. Nothing is ever straightforward with Cole. Being his friend is like loving a riddle that you heard once as a child but can never truly remember the words or the answer. "We don't get to see you happy too much. I like the you that's happy. Though I like you all the time. Even when I don't understand what you do. Varric says friends can't understand friends all the time, even when one of them is what I am. _Blondie, Blondie, Blondie. So stupid..._ " he trails off, stuck in a memory for a few heartbeats, then he's back with her. "But I missed the you that's happy."

It's a weight on her heart that, for all the others try to empathize and understand her, Cole might be the only one that ever truly can. It's impossible for him to see her as a symbol or whatever might cloud the others' view. What he might feel is only echoes of her heart but she never has to doubt his desire to help. In a sea of liars, many of whom she lets closer to her than anyone in what may be a vain hope that they won't lie to _her_ , Cole is a beacon of sincerity. Couldn't lie if he wanted to and Creator's know why he would want to.

"You help make me happy, you know." A blue flower joins the project in her hands. A few small white ones added to bring out the colors. He's beaming again, in his own little Cole way. She reaches to tug his hat off so she can replace it with what she's made.

In the direct sunlight, his hair looks nearly white, fading to a wheat yellow in contrast to the brightly colored flowers. She fancies his skin looks a bit rosier with the flowers too. Brings some real life to his face when paired with his small smile as he reaches up to touch the crown. "I'm glad. That I can help you." He takes his hat from her hands only to place it on her head.

She laughs and adjusts the hat. The shade is rather nice, she has to admit. "What do you say you help me figure out why some of the other plants are fighting me? Then we can go sneak Cassandra the latest chapter of Swords and Shields." Cole's grin told her he approved of the plan.


End file.
